bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash
Flash is a German shepherd pup and Bolts little brother (and also his biggest fan!). He is owned by MidnightCollies. Appearance Flash has the appearance of a basic saddleback German shepherd. His pelt is mostly a tan colour, with the exceptions of his saddle and head, which are dark brown. His saddle marking covers all his back and most of his tail, with there being a lightning shaped mark on his left hind leg. He has a caramel coloured mask marking around his eyes, with his eye colour being a dark brown like his brothers. He's got four socks, his front two being the dark brown colour his back has and the back two being a caramel colour like his mask. Personality His personality is similar to that of Scamps from Lady and the Tramp II. He's loud and carefree and wants nothing more than to be like and impress his idol and big brother, Bolt. He can be a bit of a chatterbox at times, and tends to go on and on until someone shuts him up. He's pretty brave for a pup so young, and tends to confront rather than flee from any potential threats. He's a pretty playful boy too, loving to be goofy and playful around his friends. Bio Flash was the youngest and smallest of his litter of four. Since his siblings often excluded him, he usually spent time with his mother, who enjoyed telling him all about his older brother, TV superstar, Bolt. Flash became fascinated by his big brother and his supposed superpowers. When the time came for Flash and his family to be adopted, he was the first to go, being scooped up by a little girl who was terminally ill. Her parents believed a puppy would help heal her. However, to their dismay it did not. Barely two months had passed before the little girl was hospitalised again after becoming increasingly worse. During her stay at the hospital, Flash was completely forgotten and occasionally went days without food. Sadly, the little girl didn't make it, and ended up passing on. Leaving her distraught and broken parents behind. Since Flash reminded them both so much of their daughter, they couldn't bare to keep him. The pair left him outside the shelter that evening, but Flash wasn't in the mood to be locked up, so he climbed out of the box and ran off. After a long journey, he arrived at a caravan park, where he was fed and petted by different families when they came to stay. He remained at that caravan park from then on, he never went home with any of the children he clicked with, most of the children's parents didn't want to take care of a scraggly stray dog. He adjusted to being alone and not having a family, and instead went on and told all the other pets in the caravan park about how the, Bolt, was his big brother. Of course none of the others believed him, but Flash had it in his mind, that he knew one day, his brother would come for him. That day did finally arrive. Flash was over the moon when he saw none other than his older brother and two others in the caravan park begging for food. Before he could greet his brother though, he was beaten to it by Rhino, who tried to shrug Flash off. Flash however wasn't having it, and pushed through, explaining how he was Bolts little brother and how he knew Bolt would find him. Sadly for Flash, Bolt hadn't come for the reason he thought. The little pup was heartbroken when he found out that they had only met by coincidence. Although he was saddened at first, Bolt talked it out with him, cheering the pup up instantly. With that, Flash accompanied them on their journey back to Hollywood. He sticks close by Bolt and Rhinos side for most of the way, fixing up the gaps in his and Rhino's competitive relationship and befriending the small hamster, looking to him as sort of a brother figure too. When Bolt finally made it back to Penny, Flash was accepted into the family alongside them. Although he wasn't kept by Penny and her Mother, Flash lives happily on a farm nearby their house, so he can meet up with his friends and family anytime he wants. Trivia Voice Actor Young: Scott Wolf (voice of Scamp from Lady and The Tramp II) Adult: Matt Damon (Voice of Spirit from Spirit: The Stallion of Cimarron) Random * He currently doesn't have a crush, he thinks girls are "bleh". As a teenager though he softens up more towards female dogs. He's a bit of a wallflower as a teen, and doesn't really fit in with the other teen dogs in the area. * He's always playing tricks on Mittens, she doesn't mind most of the time, since he is just a pup. * Flash was born roughly three and a half years after his older brother, so he's around one and a half. * As well as looking up to Bolt, he also admires and adores Thunder. She's almost like a sister to him. Little Flash loves playing and play fighting with the older German shepherd girl. He's also pretty happy that she listens to the stories he likes to tell. * He soon becomes BFFs with Rhino, although Flash is a little less meddlesome than the boisterous fanboy hamster, he still loves to participate in a trouble making session from time to time. * He gets adopted by a young girl called Jasmine on a farm nearby Bolt and Penny's house. The two become as close as can be, Jasmine enjoys teaching little Flash to be a shepherd dog the way her father teaches her to be a shepherdess. * As a teenager he becomes a lot less of a trouble maker, preferring to lie out in the sun and look over his flock of sheep until Jasmine comes home from school. Once she returns, he never leaves her side. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Canines